Sword Naruto Online
by AsianTheCanadian
Summary: Kirito and Naruto go through rigorous adventures and experiences including, deaths, losses, romance, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Land of Swords

**Writer: **_Hey Guys! This is my first story and' i'd appreciate it if you left some reviews. I'm a pretty bad writer so i'll need __**"YOUR" **__ suggestions, and constructive critisism. PEACE!_

_-_**XXX**_-_

_**Narrator:**_ _Inthe year of 2022, humanity has taken a big step forward and created a complete virtual environment, in a game called __**Sword Art Online**__, also known as __**S.A.O.**_

_"It's time for this week's MMO stream!" a news reporter said merrily. "As of today, the Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the NerveGear, has officially launched the most anticipated game of the year, __**Sword Art Online**__! We have a the Co-Founder of the NerveGear with us right now to explain how it works." The news camera slowly pans to Chouko Daichi (the Co-Founder). "The NerveGear works in a unique way, that most people can't 's a helmet that covers your entire head, but somehow can virtually create your whole body. When first using the NerveGear, there's something called a calibration, the helmet connects to your arms and tells you to feel around your whole body, judging by your body part's sizes, it can tell your weight and height. It's a very wonderful peice of technology that man never would've ever imagined to be real!"_

_**Narrator: **__We now focus on the 2 main characters, Kazuto Kirigaya and Naruto Uzamaki. They're are quite close and have been friends since the age of 7. Both are 14 years old, and are a bit wealthy._

_"Sebastian!" Kazuto yells loudly. Sebastian, which is known as Kazuto's butler, arrives immediately to serve. "I need you to clear my schedule, I have a very important meeting today." Kirito says in a bossy tone. "So you're going to visit Master Naruto?", Sebastian assumes, "If you are, i'll bring the carriage over immediately."_

_"That won't be necessary for today's meeting." Kazuto grins in a clever-looking way._

_'I can't wait to start playing,' he thought to himself, 'It's been at least five months since i've been in the game, hopefully i'm not too rusty.' Kazuto anxiously puts on the NerveGear and yells, "Link Start!"_

_**'Touch Link, OK'**_

_**'Sight Link, OK'**_

_**'Taste Link, OK'**_

_**'Hear Link, OK'**_

_**'Smell Link, OK'**_

_"All body functions are connected." a robotic female voice stated._

_**'Welcome To Sword Art Online'**_

_**Floor 1: Town of Beginnings**_

_When Kazuto spawned, he blinked a few times until his vision was clear. He looked at his surroundings and saw hundreds of players everywhere. "I'm finally back...," he said dully, but his heart was pumping with joy, "Now, I need to go find Naruto."_

_"No need to, i've been waiting around the spawn point for 15 minutes just so we don't have to look so hard for eachother." Naruto startlingly said behind Kazuto._

_"Now, tell me, why is your username Kirito, i thought we agreed to use our real nam-" Kirito interuppted, "I never agreed to that, and using our real names is a pretty dumbfounded thing to do, there could be predators out there. Now, let's start leveling up, were wasting time."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Writer's Note: **__I'm gonna start calling Kazuto by his In-Game name which is "KIRITO" because that's what everyone knows him as._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Kirito grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and started running. They ran past merchant stores, information brokers, and a bunch of people, trying to get to the hunting area. As they were sprinting, a red-headed, 22 year-old guy spotted them, and began chasing after them._

_As soon as he was close enough, he yelled at them to stop. Dust filled the air as Kirito's and Naruto's feet created friction to the ground. The two boys turned to find a complete stranger they've never met before._

_Kirito leaned in to Naruto's ear and whispered, "I think he's one of those predators I was talking about." Naruto looked at the man as if he were observing a test subject. "You guys move like you've been here before, were you two beta testers?", the old-ish man assumed. "Yeah," Naruto said cheerfully, "I'm guessing you want to party up, right?"_

_"Well hi, i'm Klein, I wasn't really planning to party up with you, but I was wondering if you had the time to teach me the basics." Klein begged._

_Kirito elbowed Narto lightly on his arm and shook his head slightly so Klein wouldn't notice. "Let me talk to my firend for a sec, hold on," Naruto grabbed Kirito by the collar and dragged him while distancing himself from Klein. "Why can't we help him?" Naruto asked, in less than a second, Kirito responded "Why do we need to, he's just wasting our time, we could've been at level 4 by now if that guy hadn't interuppted us." Naruto thought about it and decided that Klein should travel with them._

_**Writer: **__Well that's it for my first chapter. Tell me what I did wrong, and give suggestions. I don't know if I was punctually or grammatically correct, i'm only 13, so i'm not that smart. Please leave a nice review, and thank you for your using your time to read such an amateur story._


	2. Chapter 2: Announcement

_**Writer: **__Hey peoples, it's my second chapter and since the first one went ok, i'm continuing nice reviews and thank you for your time. PEACE!_

_**.,/,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./**_

_**Floor 1: Town of Beginnings | West Field**_

"Uagh!" Klien yelled after being hit in the crotch.

"Oh c'mon, get up, you can't even feel the pain," Naruto added.

" I told you already, what's important is your initial input, if you do it right, and activate a sword skill, the system will ensure you hit your target," Kirito said.

Naruto picked up a pebble and locked on to the boar Klein was fighting. The stone started glowing in an orange shine, and once Naruto was calm, he threw the pebble. It flew so fast you could just see a blur. It's impact was incredibly strong, made a mark in shape of the rock, and it lowered the boars health to the yellow zone. Klein quickly finished it off using Naruto's technique before it could it attack.

After their little celebration, they sat in the grass, watching the sunset.

"No matter how many times I look at it, I can't beleive we're in a game, whoever made it is a genius!" Naruto cheerfully said.

"Well i'm gonna go, I have a pizza for 5:30." Klein walks away and gives our heroes a goodbye. As he's about to log out, Kirito and Naruto start walking away. "Huh?...the log out button isn't in the menu," Klein explains.

"Look closer." Naruto and Kirito open up there menus too, just to see if it actually wasn't there. Their eyes widened and felt worried because there was no other way to log out.

"The players are probably freaking out right now," Klein says in a scared/jokingly way.

" You'll be freaking out too, it's 5:26," Kirito stated.

"No! My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale." Klein let out a small cry. "It's just a bug, i'm pretty sure they'll fix it in a bit."

"They could just shutdown the server and log everyone out." Kirito seemed suspicious about this. "If the game was released this morning, why haven't they already noticed the bug."

_***GONG***_

_***GONG***_

A blue light surrounded them, and forcibly summoned everyone to the spawn area. Everyone starts murmuring and freaking out. "Is this an event?" someone asked.

On the virtual screens at the sky, there was a system announcement that drew everyone's attention. Suddenly, a giant, robed, faceless figure appeared, identifying himself as Kayaba Akihiko; the creator of the game and the only person with control over the game. Addressing the problem of the missing «Log Out» option, he announced to the players that he had purposely removed it from the game as another one of its features and thus, trapping them in the game.

While all the players were alarmed by his announcement, he continued on to point out that trying to forcibly escape by removing the NerveGear would result in the player's death by having the player's brain fried by the NerveGear's transmitter, which functioned like a microwave and used the internal battery of the helmet as a power source, thus cutting off the power was not a solution. Having informed the outside world of the situation beforehand, he reported that friends and family members of some of the players had already ignored his warning, causing the death of 213 players, showing images of the SAO incident.

Kayaba also told them that he had also removed the revival system in the game. Therefore, when a player died in-game, their game avatar would be forever lost, and, at the same time, the NerveGear would fry the player's brain, thus killing them. He then told them that the only way to escape the game was to complete it, which meant clearing all 100 floors of «Aincrad» and their bosses much to the players' shock.

As he finished his announcement, he left a "gift", a «Mirror», in everyone's inventory, which they took out. At that moment, a huge blinding light changed the players to their true appearances; sharply dropping the amount of female players by revealing that many male players were masquerading as female characters (though some female players were also masquerading as males). Afterwards, Kayaba revealed that his only goal was to create the game and intervene in it. Finally he vanished after his announcement was finished.

As everyone started panicking after Kayaba's departure, Kirito quickly took action and tried to bring Klein and Naruto with him to the next nearby village, stating that the surrounding resources would be limited. However, Klein told him that he could not come with them, as he has some friends in real life somewhere in the plaza, and he did not want to leave them behind. Kirito realized that he could only protect one player at a time with his current skills, meaning that if Klein or one of his friends died, he would be blamed for their deaths since he was the one who had suggested to leave.

Klein noticed Kirito's and Naruto's worries and politely told him that he should go ahead by themselves, as he planned to go back to lead and protect his friends with the lessons that Naruto had taught him. He then tried to cheer Kirito up with a joke about his slightly feminine appearance, to which Kirito retaliates by stating that Klein's unkempt face suited him better. They then parted ways. Alone by himself with no one else to depend on, Kirito and Naruto ran through the town and outside the gate, vowing that they would survive in this game world and be free from the virtual imprisonment while swiftly taking out a wolf standing in their way.


End file.
